Moanahontas (1995)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Walt Disney's 1995 animated film ''Pocahontas. ''It will appears in Youtube in a Near Future. Cast: * Pocahontas - Moana * John Smith - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) * Governor Ratcliffe - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) * Meeko - Mungo (Jungle Cubs) * Flit - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Percy - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Chief Powathan - Chief Tui (Moana) * Grandmother Willow - Gramma Tala (Moana) * Nakoma - Anastasia (Anastasia; 1997) * Kocoum - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Kekata - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) * Thomas - Dimitri (Anastasia; 1997) * Wiggins - Jasper (w/ Horace as an extra) (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Ben and Lon - Li Shang (Mulan; 1998) and Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) * Indians - Villagers of Motunui Island (Moana) * Settlers - Settlers (The Road to El Dorado) Scenes: # Moanahontas (1995) Part 1 - "The Virginia Company" # Moanahontas (1995) Part 2 - The Storm # Moanahontas (1995) Part 3 - Main Titles/"Steady as the Beating Drum" # Moanahontas (1995) Part 4 - Moana's Appearance/Chief Thui Talks About Gaston # Moanahontas (1995) Part 5 - "Steady as the Beating Drum" (Reprise)/"Just Around the Riverbend" # Moanahontas (1995) Part 6 - Moana went to see Granny Tala/"Listen With Your Heart" # Moanahontas (1995) Part 7 - Arrived in Virginia/Phoebus Meets Mungo and Ono # Moanahontas (1995) Part 8 - The Indians Know About The Visitors/Clayton Called the New Land Jamestown # Moanahontas (1995) Part 9 - "Mine, Mine, Mine" # Moanahontas (1995) Part 10 - Phoebus Meets Moana # Moanahontas (1995) Part 11 - The Indians Attack # Moanahontas (1995) Part 12 - Unusual Words # Moanahontas (1995) Part 13 - "Colors of the Wind" # Moanahontas (1995) Part 14 - Back at Camp # Moanahontas (1995) Part 15 - Phoebus Sees Moana Again # Moanahontas (1995) Part 16 - Phoebus Meets Granny Tala # Moanahontas (1995) Part 17 - The Settlers are Here/Phoebus Argued with Ernesto de la Cruz # Moanahontas (1995) Part 18 - Moana Runs Into the Woods/Dimitri Followed Phoebus # Moanahontas (1995) Part 19 - Anastasia Goes for Help/Mungo, Ono and Max Fight/Granny Tala Shows Everyone the Ripple # Moanahontas (1995) Part 20 - Moana and Phoebus Kiss/Gaston Tries to Kill Phoebus # Moanahontas (1995) Part 21 - "If I Never Knew You" # Moanahontas (1995) Part 22 - "Savages"/Moana Remembers her Dream # Moanahontas (1995) Part 23 - "Savages" (Reprise)/Chief Thui Listens with his Heart/Ernesto de la Cruz Shoots Phoebus # Moanahontas (1995) Part 24 - "I'll Always Be With You" # Moanahontas (1995) Part 25 - End Credits Movie Used: * Pocahontas (1995) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Moana * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 * Coco (2017) * Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) * The Lion Guard * The Secret Life of Pets * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * Anastasia (1997) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * Mulan (1998) * Mulan 2 * The Road to el Dorado (2000) Gallery: Moana.jpg|Moana as Pocahontas Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Captain Phoebus as John Smith Ernesto de La Cruz (Coco).png|Ernesto de la Cruz as Governor Ratcliffe Mungo the Mongoose.jpg|Mungo as Meeko Ono lion guard.png|Ono as Flit Max in The Secret Life of Pets-0.jpg|Max as Percy Chief Tui.png|Chief Tui as Chief Powathan Profile - Gramma Tala.jpg|Grandman Tala as Grandmother Willow Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia as Nakoma Gaston in Beauty and the Beast.jpg|Gaston (Animated) as Kocoum Genie in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Genie (Animated) as Kekata Dimitri2.jpg|Dimitri as Thomas Jasper and Horace as Angel Eyes's Members.png|Jasper (w/ Horace as a extra) as Wiggins Captain-li-shang-mulan-9.4.jpg|Li Shang Aladdin in The Return of Jafar.jpg|and Aladdin (Animated) as Ben and Lon Moana-131.png|Villagers of Motunui Island as Indians Settlers.png|Settlers (The Road to El Dorado) as Settlers See Also *Moanahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) (Following Category:Davidchannel Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies Category:Pocahontas Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Princesses Collection Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies